


shadows on the walls

by sivbix



Category: troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivbix/pseuds/sivbix
Summary: jacob and troye enjoying each other's companies and creating cute little shadows on the walls - based on troye's instagram story





	

jacob and troye were hanging out in jacob's la apartment, freshly out of bed, nothing to do but play with the lights in jacobs bedroom. his place was ecentric with funky lights, art, books, vintage posters and paintings and it made troye feel relaxed. it felt so right for him to simply hang out with someone he deeply loved and adored and always made him feel like nothing else existed in the world. especially during moments such as this - where they played with the lone lightbulb in jacob's bedroom hanging above the window - changed the bulb to a red bulb - and turned soft classical music on.

it was suggested after the two ate some breakfast in bed, and troye confessed he had a lot on his mind. "and that is something we know how to fix," jacob told him with a confident smile on his face, making his way over to find some music. the soft music was something jacob would play when he knew troye needed to relax his mind - which happened a lot - dealing with anxiety and constant stress and pressure of the upcoming album really messed with the boy's mind.

the two played with the lights until shadows were now dancing on the walls. troye's face lit up with fascination and excitement - which came to no surprise - considering the boy became easily excited by anything but especially anything jacob did. just as jacob felt the same about him - and that was a completely comforting feeling for troye all on it's own. troye had pretty good boyfriend's in the past - but jacob was someone who changed everything inside of him and made him feel like a real grown up in a relaxed and grown up relationship. it was nice to have someone who respected him - who was willing to protect him - keep them under wraps and make sure troye knew he would never use him. it felt real for troye, like maybe jacob could really be the one for him. but those were things he'd think about more as time goes on .

in the meantime, troye watched as his boyfriend lazily danced to the soft music and made shadow puppets on the bright red wall. a smile spread across troye's face, eyes twinkling as he watched jacob lovingly, quickly pulling his phone out before filming him dancing and waving his hands in front of the wall. "did you get that?" jacob asked, looking back to troye, giving a little smile. "yeah, i did. that was sick, babe," troye smiled back, posting the video to his instagram story before joining his boyfriend and making silohettes on the wall with his boyfriend. the two lazily danced together in front of the wall, wearing nothing but their socks and oversized shirts. this was it. this is where troye felt the most happiness and no one else in the world existed in that very moment.


End file.
